Problem: A collection of 8 cubes consists of one cube with edge-length $k$ for each integer $k, 1 \le k \le 8.$ A tower is to be built using all 8 cubes according to the rules:
Any cube may be the bottom cube in the tower.
The cube immediately on top of a cube with edge-length $k$ must have edge-length at most $k+2.$
Let $T$ be the number of different towers than can be constructed. What is the remainder when $T$ is divided by 1000?

We proceed recursively. Suppose we can build $T_m$ towers using blocks of size $1, 2, \ldots, m$. How many towers can we build using blocks of size $1, 2, \ldots, m, m + 1$? If we remove the block of size $m + 1$ from such a tower (keeping all other blocks in order), we get a valid tower using blocks $1, 2, \ldots, m$. Given a tower using blocks $1, 2, \ldots, m$ (with $m \geq 2$), we can insert the block of size $m + 1$ in exactly 3 places: at the beginning, immediately following the block of size $m - 1$ or immediately following the block of size $m$. Thus, there are 3 times as many towers using blocks of size $1, 2, \ldots, m, m + 1$ as there are towers using only $1, 2, \ldots, m$. There are 2 towers which use blocks $1, 2$, so there are $2\cdot 3^6 = 1458$ towers using blocks $1, 2, \ldots, 8$, so the answer is $\boxed{458}$.